


Slowly a Sunlit Dream Pulls Me Out of Sleep

by soarynt



Series: Soarynt MCYT One Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???ig???, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Dream carries george, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE I FORGOT TO TAG THAT, Idiots in Love, Kinda?, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Polyamory, SMP Meet-up, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Size Difference, THAT WAS LITERALLY HOW MY BRAIN ROT SESSION STARTED, but its only the dteam aksjdksj, but wbk, can be read as platonic or romantic, dream is a simp, dream is whipped, i like that tag, i still dk how to tag, idc askdjasjd, idk if i brainrot sbi boys i might add that in, im waiting until the day that tag becomes an official tag, its just a short fluff fic read it already, kinda???, like george, mans literally said 'dream does xyz for me', tbh when does he not, this is honestly so loose aksjdskd, watch this be the second one shot i turn into a fully fledged fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarynt/pseuds/soarynt
Summary: Dream wakes up slowly, as he always does. His mind awakes first, he can hear his slow thoughts start to trickle in, as he feels the warmth against his skin and sees the reds of the back of his eyelids burn into his eyes. He blinks them open to adjust to the bright sunlight filtering through their bedroom curtains. As his eyes slowly adjust to functioning again, he sees a blurry figure materialize in front of him and he cracks a crooked grin. George's sleeping face was always a nice thing to wake up to. He always looked so peaceful sleeping, like he could do no wrong, and say no evil. Maybe that's why he sleeps so much. Dream snickers at the thought and proceeds to pull a hand out of the blankets to rest it on George's cheek. George stirs a bit, but eventually leans his head up to Dream's palm. Dream barely resists the urge to coo at him, as he starts to rub his thumb across George's cheekbone.or i accidentally wrote this, have some dteam/dnf fluff that u can read as platonic or romantic do with it as u will, t for language other than that its purely fluff aksjdks
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Soarynt MCYT One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Slowly a Sunlit Dream Pulls Me Out of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i accidentally wrote this what about it, seriously tho, i was just talking about some domestic morning fluff and then it just kinda spiralled and here we are.  
> uhhh what else uhhh the title is from Sunkissed - khai dreams (@41NNE on twitter gave me the title thanks babe ;)) but the fic itself has bruno major vibes idk why i didnt even listen to him while writing but it does akjsjdk  
> also if ur here from twitter and are waiting on a fsau update im sORRY IM WRITING THE NEW CHAPTER WERE GETTING THERE  
> uhhh thats about it i think, im @soarynt on twitter, enjoy the fic :DDD

Dream wakes up slowly, as he always does. His mind awakes first, he can hear his slow thoughts start to trickle in, as he feels the warmth against his skin and sees the reds of the back of his eyelids burn into his eyes. He blinks them open to adjust to the bright sunlight filtering through their bedroom curtains. As his eyes slowly adjust to functioning again, he sees a blurry figure materialize in front of him and he cracks a crooked grin. George's sleeping face was always a nice thing to wake up to. He always looked so peaceful sleeping, like he could do no wrong, and say no evil. _Maybe that's why he sleeps so much._ Dream snickers at the thought and proceeds to pull a hand out of the blankets to rest it on George's cheek. George stirs a bit, but eventually leans his head up to Dream's palm. Dream barely resists the urge to coo at him, as he starts to rub his thumb across George's cheekbone. 

George hums and Dream withdraws his hand, just to see what the Brit would do. George huffs out a breath but eventually quiets down back into a peaceful slumber. Dream snickers, but otherwise, quietly watches the brunet sleep. He doesn't know how long he's staring before a vicious plan forms in his head. He sinks his index finger into George's cheek once, the Brit furrows his brow but otherwise, doesn't do anything.  
Dream pokes him again, harder this time, and George grumbles and brings up his hand to bat away at a hand that was already gone. Dream snickers and starts repeatedly poking at George's soft cheeks. George eventually groans and turns over refusing to endure the torture any further. He mumbles something Dream doesn't quite catch but now that the Floridian has successfully fulfilled his dumb task of waking George up for attention, he proceeds to snake his arms around George's slim waist and rest his hands against the shorter's belly. He feels George's hum against his forehead, as he buries his head into the Brit's neck. Dream smiles into said neck when he feels a hand rest on both of his and another bury itself into golden locks. 

"It's time to get up," Dream says, voice deep with sleep, leaning further into George's neck, as the older scritches at his scalp. George just giggles at the sensation of lips moving against the sensitive skin of his neck and drops his hand down onto the hand pile now resting on his belly.  
"Later." He says, voice raspy, as he turns over in Dream's arms. His molten chocolate irises only seen for a second, before being shut once more behind the curtains of his eye. George scoots closer to Dream's chest and tucks his head beneath the blond's chin, hands pinned up against the Floridian's chest. He's so close that Dream can feel the flutter of eyelashes on his bare skin, the press of pink lips and the jut of his nose all against bare skin. Dream moves his arms so they're around George's shoulders and squeezes the smaller impossibly tighter to his chest. George makes a sound of protest and Dream just smiles down into his strawberry-scented hair. He can feel a small smile form on the shorter's lips as they just lay there for an unspecified amount of time, just bathing in each other's presence. 

Eventually, Dream gets them out of bed…… Well, Dream gets out of bed. George demands Dream carry him and hangs onto the Floridian like some sort of sleepy koala. Dream complies because he('s a simp) knows that if he doesn't George is going to stay in their bed all day and do absolutely nothing productive. 

Dream pads into the kitchen of the huge log cabin they had rented for the entire smp meet-up, wearing only boxer shorts and socks, carrying a hoodie-clad George.  
He starts preparing for breakfast, by setting out some bacon and eggs and turning on the coffee machine. as he's walking around trying to find the plates, he feels George start to tug on his hair slightly. Knowing this meant that the Brit wanted to do something with his long locks, he set George down on the countertop to grab a chair from the dining table. He sets the chair in front of where George was sitting, swinging his feet and sees George had taken off the lime green hoodie and was now in a plain white tee.  
"You're going to scar the children. Put on a shirt, please." George says, offering back the hoodie he had borrowed from Dream last night.  
Dream takes it and starts to shrug it on, "What? You've had enough of my body, babe?" He adds a wink on at the end as he pulls the hoodie down over the faint definitions on his abdomen.  
George just rolls his eyes, pulls a comb out of nowhere and uses it to point to the chair in front of him, "Sit down and let me do your hair, you big oaf." 

Dream quiets down and lets George tangle his hands into the golden blond locks. He relishes in the way George's hands carefully separate the strands of hair, the way he lightly traces on his scalp to get the partition. Dream loves these, these quiet mornings, the only sounds to be heard are the chirping of the birds and the mechanical whirring of the coffee machine. The only people awake to hear it all, just him and George. He feels the Brit pat at his shoulder and he knows he’s asking for the hair tie around his wrist, so he lifts up his hand towards George. He can feel smaller fingers pinch at his pinky to drag the hand closer. He can feel George grab the tie off of his wrist, sees him slip it onto his own wrist, in his peripherals.

As Dream's relishing in George's wonderous hands on his scalp, he hears a door open and close quietly. He gently peers an eye open, from where they had slipped shut due to George's ministrations and sees Sapnap walking out from the hall. He's stifling a yawn as he walks over to the duo. Without further decorum, he deposits himself onto Dream's lap. He plops his head on Dream's shoulder and simply rests it there. Dream lets him, even as George lets out an annoyed groan and kicks a bit at Sapnap's thigh. George continues on with his work, making a half-updo with Dream's hair, even if Sapnap won't keep his grubby hands away from the hair by Dream's ears. He decides to deal with the extra hair later since it really doesn’t look half as bad, as he continues on the back.

He can hear Dream’s breathing even out, he can hear Sapnap’s breathing even along with it, and knows they both start to drift off. He finishes up on the hairdo and decides he’s angry at the two. He’s been awoken due to the pissbaby in front of him and he’s somehow, been left the only one awake. So he does the only rational thing that pops through his head right now, and grabs the pans Dream had set out earlier. He walks over in front of both Dream and Sapnap, he opens his arms as wide as he can and- CLANG! 

Dream bolts up and almost hits against the pans George had just banged together. Sapnap, who didn’t wake up from the noise, is flung off his lap and startles awake on the floor. George is just laughing his ass off at his friends’ misery. And, if you think Dream will let George have his fun, well, you’re just wrong and if that results in Dream and Sapnap chasing George around the kitchen, well that’s nobody business, because they’ve just been yelled at by Philza and now George is stuck making breakfast for the entire smp. Dream and Sapnap have been instructed to sit still and look pretty as they’re both absolutely shit in the kitchen. And that’s how we get stuck with a grumpy British boy making breakfast and two very American boys simply staring at said British boy making breakfast.


End file.
